Generally, it requires years of experience and practice to become proficient at archery, but even with a great deal of practice and experience, accurate shooting often eludes the majority of archers. The difficulty in achieving an accurate shot arises from the many factors that must be coordinated simultaneously. The archer must evaluate the distance to the target, calculate the correct trajectory to compensate for the vertical drop experienced by the projectile while in flight, calculate the proper angle of aim (away from the target) to compensate for any horizontal drifting of the projectile caused by wind, properly draw back the bow string in order to impart a velocity on the projectile so as to strike the target with force, and, most difficult of all, carry out all of the above tasks in succession while utilizing the correct shooting posture and stance.
Achieving accuracy is further complicated while hunting game with a bow and arrow due to problems associated with terrain appearance, lighting, and other shooting conditions. If the hunter is to be successful, it is imperative to quickly make an accurate shot before the game moves out of range or disappears from view altogether.
As a consequence, numerous bow sights have been developed to aid an archer in improving accuracy while increasing his ability to make an accurate shot quickly.
The present invention relates to a range finding bow sight and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved bow sight use in hunting and target archery.
The invention further relates to an improved bow sight device for hunting wild game and the like comprising an attachable housing having a plurality of window sights which slide therein and which indicate the range of a target according to a predetermined approximated size of an animal.